User blog:Shadowstriker314/CCC1: Soutring, the soul binder
Soutring, the Soul Binder is a Custom Champion meant as an entry for the First Champion Creation Contest. Abilities % for 2 seconds. This cannot occur more than once every 10 seconds. }}}} |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 |description=Soutring releases a soul to fly towards an enemy unit and deal damage. |leveling= }}}} |costtype=mana |cooldown= |description=Soutring creates a field of despair, dealing damage to enemy units for 5 seconds and snaring any enemy unit that stands on the despaired field for 1,5 seconds. |leveling= 175 }}}} |cost= |costtype=mana |leveling= |description=Soutring deals magic damage to nearby enemy units and reduces the AP of all enemy champions hit. The total amount of AP reduced (amplified by ) is then added to his own AP. This effect lasts 5 seconds. }}}} |description=Soutring launches the ultimate soul forward, dealing damage to the first enemy champion hit and tethering him to Soutring for 5 seconds. While the tether lasts, Soutring can cast Soul Exchange. The tether breaks when Soutring is hit by interrupting CC, however Soutring can cast spells and move while tethered. |leveling= 1500 }} }}}} Background My younger brother and I were very close when we were kids. We used to be an unstoppable force as long as we were together. I was the calm one, rational and thinking, while he used to be enthousiastic, impulsive and a bit rough around the edges. Nothing could separate us. Nothing but a creature from the void. One night, our home was attacked by a strange creature, a being from the void. I woke up from the screams of my brother, and ran fast enough to his room to watch a monstrous drag Soutring, my brother, down a portal. I thought I would never see him again. I was wrong. Yesterday, I met a man on the road, his face and body hidden by a and a , who apparently didn't know where to go. I went towards him and asked him if he was lost. He said he was not. His voice was distorted, but through the strange sounds, I could hear a very familiar voice. It was my brother. But somehow, something had changed. His soul was empty, dragged deeper down the void, and replaced by a bundle of other souls, battling for control. He was lost... but his consciousness and his powers were not. Now, he searches for a cure, his soul, and revenge on the creature that ruined him. His fate is sad, but his responsability somehow makes me proud. He has finally grown up. Introspection Dear Lykrast I am hono(u?)red to participate in your contest. Ok, now it's official. So I made this one just because I thought "L'importance c'est de participer". This is my submission, despite the fact that this is only my second custom champion ever made. I can try anyway (as can Soutring to recover his soul). By the way, has anybody noticed? "Soul"+"String"=Soutring, the Soul Binder? (I'm so epic...) Nevermind (PS why am I saying this? Nobody cares about introspection). Sincerely, Shadowstriker314. Now go and vote! Category:Custom champions